1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma display apparatus, and more particularly, to a plasma display apparatus in which grooves or channels are formed on barrier ribs formed on a lower substrate of a panel to reduce capacitance between address electrodes formed on the lower substrate.
2. Description of the Background Art
A plasma display apparatus is a display in which vacuum ultraviolet (VUV) generated by discharging gases in a panel collides with phosphors in the panel to generate light. Voltages are properly applied to scan electrodes and sustain electrodes provided on an upper substrate of the plasma display apparatus and to address electrodes provided on a lower substrate of the plasma display apparatus to generate discharge and to display an image on a screen.
That is, voltages of the opposite polarities are applied to the scan electrodes and the address electrodes to select cells to generate discharge and voltages of the same magnitude are alternately applied to the scan electrodes, the sustain electrodes, and the address electrodes to generate discharge.
Here, the upper substrate and the lower substrate of the plasma display apparatus having the above structure are attached to each other by a sealing material so that black matrices of the upper substrate are attached to barrier ribs of the lower substrate and that discharge is generated between the barrier ribs.
Therefore, when the VUV is generated by discharge, the VUV excites the phosphors applied to the inside of the discharge space to emit light so that visible rays are generated to display an image on a screen.
The thickness of the phosphors is 10 μm to 20 μm. Since the dielectric constants of R, G, and B phosphor layers are different from each other, the discharge voltages by which the phosphor layers can generate the visible rays through discharge are different from each other.
However, according to the conventional plasma display apparatus having the above structure, capacitance is generated between the address electrodes by the barrier ribs formed on the lower substrate of the panel so that reactive power increases due to the capacitance between the electrodes during the driving of the panel.
In particular, higher driving voltage is required when single scan driving is performed in the panel than when dual scan driving is performed in the panel. Therefore, the capacitance between the address electrodes formed on the lower substrate increases so that the reactive power of the panel increases.